


Clubbing

by what0is0life



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Guns For Hire AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what0is0life/pseuds/what0is0life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta needs club clothes<br/>Delta hates shopping, york is a hot sales associate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

Delta still doesn’t understand why he needs to get clothes just to go a club, nor does he really understand what ‘clubbing’ clothes look like, but Sigma’s bound to pitch a fit if he doesn’t get an outfit for tonight. Combing through the racks his hands feel the different shirts and pants, looking for something that Sigma would approve of. Or rather something he wouldn’t make Delta change out of.

Delta sighs and gives up looking through the racks, on his own he’s hopeless. He looks around hoping to find a sales assistant. Maybe one of them can help him find something suitable for a club like Erreta.

“Is there anything I can help you with sir?”

As if by magic, or rather they’ve noticed he’s been at this rack for ten minutes, a sales assistant has appeared.

“Ah, yes I was hoping to find something for…”

Delta trailed off as he looked towards his savior and found himself to be at a lost for words. The man that stood before him was striking. With a clear jawline, rich brown hair, and bright amber eyes. Though his most prominent feature is the scar that crosses over his left eye, leaving it milky, but somehow making him even more handsome. It’s one of those scars that makes you want to stroke and trace…

“sir?”

Delta is pulled out of his thoughts and finds a blush creeping across his face and the young man smiles at him.

“it’s something else isn’t it? The scar I mean”, he turns giving Delta a clear look at it. “Man is it one hell of a story, but short version is they really mean it when they tell you fireworks aren’t toys. Now is there something I can help you with or are you alright on your own? Cause you looked pretty lost to me”

“Ah! Yes I’m sorry for staring.” Delta shifted his face away from the smiling mans face, embarrassed for being caught. How rude! What if he had offended him? “I-I was hoping to find something to wear out? To a club?” He grabbed a shirt at random, a nice vibrant green, and showed it to the man.

“Hmmm”, he turned his head side to side, appraising the shirt, “Well with eyes green like yours this shirt would be perfect, but we need to find you the right pants to go with it”. He rifled through the racks and found a pair of dark jeans that looked like they would fit. He held them up against Delta, who was doing his very best to keep his blush under control and ignoring the warm hands that held his leg.

“So are you going to keep your hair up or down?”

“W-what?”

The man looked up at Delta from where he was kneeling and gave him a crooked smile, He was absolutely going to kill Sigma for suggesting this store.

“When you go to the club. Hair up or down?”

“I hadn’t given it much thought”, York, the name tag read his name was York, “It’s really not my thing. My brother is insisting I go with him to this club Erreta”

“Oh hey I’ve been there”, York gets up from his place on the floor. Happy with the pants he’s chosen for Delta. “Great place, I go there with my friends pretty regularly. Do you want to try this stuff on?”

He checks the sizes and recognizes them as ones that fit him. He gives York and appreciative smile, “No these are fine I’m sure. It’s not as if I’d be able to form an opinion on whether or not they look good.” He turned to thank York again and found him pouting.

“Aw and here I was hoping to see you all decked out. Oh well I guess I’ll just have to hope I see you at the club”, He threw Delta another crooked smile, “Lets get you checked out, at the register I mean.”

Blushing once more Delta followed the attractive and rather forward man, pledging once again to kill Sigma. He paid and reached for his bag when York suddenly reached for him, his fingers running through Delta’s long black hair as he pulled out the hair tie.

“There I think you should definitely go with your hair down, have a nice day. See you at the club”. With a final wave he went to help someone else leaving Delta standing there dazed and blushing once again.

He was going to kill Sigma…maybe.


End file.
